


Overwatch Holidays

by zarcake



Series: Holidays2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holidays, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: The holidays can be a pain and stressful, but with the right people it's the best thing ever.





	Overwatch Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> So, just so everyone knows, I'm American and not religious. So I will not be adding any religious context to these, cause I don't know about any religion. I know Christmas is seen as a religious holiday, but my family and I don't celebrate the religious aspect of it. Just the family and being together part.  
> This first story is about Thanksgiving and I posted it on my tumble on Thanksgiving, so I'm late to posting it here. Hope you all enjoy!

It was Thanksgiving in America, and you were one of the few American’s at the Swiss headquarters. Usually the holidays you spent at home, but you were not able to head home this year. So, you and the other few American’s decided to celebrate the holidays together. No one could decide on what to make, so everyone was bringing a dish they grew up with.

Gabe was making homemade tamales. You had helped him make the tamales but when he was making the masa he made you leave the kitchen. Gabe claimed it was a family secret and the only way you could see was if you married him, he then winked at you and you swatted him. Jack was making a small turkey, you were bringing two pies, and Jesse… well you were sure Jesse was going to bring alcohol or some type of potatoes.

You arrived at Gabe’s apartment with two pies and dressed in nice clothes, you spent an hour in front of the mirror deciding on a dress or pants. You chose pants and pulled on a pair of black booties you loved so much. Jesse answered the door and gave you his typical grin, the young man’s eyes went wide when you saw what you were wearing.

“Howdy ma. You’re lookin mighty fine, I’m sure Gabe will be happy to see you,” he said. Jesse gave you a wink and stepped aside. You saw he was only in regular clothes, jeans his boots and a black shirt. You glimpsed his gang tattoo, you kept telling him to get a cover up. Seeing Jesse dressed so casual made you worry, did you dress too nicely?

“Hello sweetie. Where’s Gabe and Jack?” you said stepping inside and ignoring his comment, yet the blush on your face lingered.

“In the kitchen. Gabe’s trying to control the cooking, and is succeeding in pissing off Jack. What type of pies did you make?”

“Apple and pumpkin. Why is Gabe trying to control the cooking?”

“Gabe doesn’t trust Jack’s cooking. Afraid he’ll only try to use salt and pepper as seasonings,” Jesse snorted.

“Ay Gabe. I’ll head in there right now.”

“Let me carry those for you.”

Jesse took the pies from your hands and you followed him into the kitchen. Gabe and Jack were glaring at each other, Jack was pointing a turkey baster at him while Gabe had his arms crossed.

“You touch my turkey Reyes, and I’ll kill you,” Jack growled.

“Like you can,” Gabe scoffed.

“Easy you two. Gabe let Jack tend to his turkey,” you interrupted them. Both men looked at you and smiled. Gabe was wearing a nice button up black shirt with his sleeves rolled up with a tight pair of black jeans. Damn he looks good, you thought. Jack was in a dark blue shirt with a dark pair of jeans. They were dressed nicely, and you relaxed. Jesse placed your pies in the fridge and handed you a beer.

“There you are, take Gabe out of here before I kill him,” Jack said.

“It’s my kitchen!”

“Come on Gabe. Jack can cook poultry very well, I’ve had his chicken before,” you said. You grabbed the man and pulled him from the kitchen and into the living room. You gave Jack a wink and he looked relieved. 

Jesse followed you three from the kitchen and to the living room where Gabe had some silly holiday movie playing.

“You look very nice,” Gabe said to you softly.

“You do too. I thought I dressed up too much, especially when I saw Jesse,” you said with a nervous laugh.

“Jesse underdressed.”

“Hey, I didn’t know what to wear,” Jesse said. You only smirked and watched the horrible movie Gabe had playing.

Several hours later and the turkey was done and everyone was sitting at Gabe’s table getting ready to eat. Jack carved the turkey and Gabe handed out his tamales and Jesse surprised everyone with his diced potatoes. Jack asked for everyone to say what they’re thankful for.

“I’ll start. I’m thankful for you three. Without you three, I would be home right now listening to family go on and on about corn and farm life,” Jack said. He glanced at Gabe who rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I’m thankful for the food on the table, the roof over my head, and the beautiful (Y/N), who graced us with her company today,” Gabe said with a wink. You blushed and shook your head at him. Jack and Jesse rolled their eyes at you both.

“I am grateful,” you started, “For you three, and all the wonderful things in my life. And for my heater, it gets cold here.”

“If you stayed with me you won’t need a heater,” Gabe muttered. Jack hit him and Jesse let out a laugh. You blushed harder and covered your face with your hand.

“What about you Jesse?” Jack asked.

“I’m… I’m thankful for the second chance I got a couple years ago and for the food on the table. I’m thankful for (Y/N), who is like a mom I never had.”

“Jesse you’re going to make me cry,” you said. You touched your chest reached for the young man’s hand, he only gave you a soft smile. It was true, you did look out for the young man like he was your own son. 

After that, everyone dug in and began to eat. Jack’s turkey was wonderful and Gabe’s tamales were the best you’ve ever had. Jesse’s potatoes were delicious, he admitted he searched for a recipe and he blushed at the compliments.

After a while of eating in silence, Jesse asked, “What did you three do as kids on Thanksgiving?”

“We would go to my grandma’s house and eat. I would go to her house the day before and we would make tamales all day, it’s her recipe I used. We made red beef ones, green chicken ones, even sweet ones. We made enough that we would freeze them and have them on Christmas. Someone would usually bring a turkey or someone made enchiladas or chicken mole. It was always hectic and someone always got in a fight. But we all ate and we always said grace and what we’re thankful for,” Gabe said.

“We did something similar. But instead of Mexican food, we had typical white people food. My dad would barbecue his turkey, and he ruined it every year. My aunt would bring a ham, my grandma would bring like three different cobblers and my grandpa would bring the turkey he made. His wasn’t as bad as my dad’s but we ate both. We even had those adult and child tables. It was terrible and the last time I was there, my grandma tried setting me up with some random girl she brought,” Jack said. Everyone laughed at that.

“My mom asked when was I going to give her grandbabies. I told her as soon as (Y/N) agrees to go out with me,” Gabe said with a wink. You threw a piece of bread at him but laughed at him.

“What about you (Y/N)?” Jesse asked you.

“Before my parent’s divorce, the holidays were horrible. My grandma, from my dad’s side, wanted us to go see her and the rest of the family, but my mom hated my dad’s family. They argued and we stayed home. It got to the point where our dinners would be awkward and tense. My siblings and I were afraid to ask for anything because of how angry our parents were. After the divorce, my mom just stopped celebrating, but my dad was determined to make the holidays special. I remember one year, he bought a ham and he made a duck. We had potatoes and those canned yams with marshmallows and our grandma brought some pies. That was a good year,” you said with a soft smile.

“I remember those yams. My grandma hated them,” Jack laughed fondly.

It got quiet in the dining room, until Jesse spoke up. “I only remember one Thanksgiving that I actually enjoyed and hated at the same time. I went to a friend’s house one year and it was the first time I saw how a family should act. I was eight and he was my best friend and I loved his family, and for some reason they loved me. I remember seeing his family laughing and smiling, his dad wasn’t drunk or yelling at his mom. His mom wasn’t ignoring him and speaking to him harshly. His grandma kept handing me cookies and saying I need to get fattened up. He and I played in the back yard with his cousins and I remember how happy I was. I ate so much and I remember his mom sending me home with a plate of food for my mom and I,” Jesse said. His smile fell and you saw he grew sad and his eyes welled up.

“Jesse?” you asked softy. You glanced at Gabe and Jack, both glanced at each other.

“When I got home, I remember thinking that my mom is going to love this food and maybe she’ll smile at me. But, my dad was waiting for me. My dad was drunk and when he saw me walk in with food he… he went nuts. He threw the food against the wall, I still remember the plate shattering, and he screamed at me. Said my mom was gone, she just upped and left us. And where was I at? I was out getting free food. I remember he said a McCree never accepts free food. Then he beat me, he beat me good. When I woke up, the broken plate of food was on the floor and I was alone with a bloodied and bruised face. I remember not caring about my face or my mom, all I remember is looking at the broken plate and crying. I tried to glue it together and that night I left it on my friend’s front porch and I… I never hung out with him again and I never saw my mom again,” Jesse said softly. Tears were running down his face. You reached for his hand and took it gently.

“Jesse,” Gabe said softly. Jesse looked from your hand to Gabe.

“Yeah?”

“We’re your family now.”

“He’s right Jesse. Family isn’t always blood. Gabe’s my brother, and I would do anything for him. Same goes for you and (Y/N),” Jack said.

“We love you Jesse,” you said softly. Jesse looked at you three and wiped his face.

“You three are making me cry,” he said with a soft laugh. You smiled and held his hand tighter.

Jesse helped you clean up, and he hugged you tightly in the kitchen. You hugged him back and rubbed his back. His soft cries broke your heart and made you cry. After the hug, you served up the pie, which seemed to improve everyone’s spirits. Jesse happily had two slices of pie and ended up asleep on Gabe’s couch, Jack was asleep in one of his chairs. You smiled at both men and met Gabe in the kitchen.

“Hello hermosa,” Gabe said pulling you close.

“Hello guapo,” you said softly. You wrapped your arms around his body and laid your head against his solid chest. You were so full and so tired, you were sure you would fall asleep on him right now. Gabe laid his cheek on the top of your head and smiled softly.

A cough broke you both apart. Jesse was standing in the kitchen looking embarrassed.

“What’s up Jesse?” you asked.

“So, could we do this next year?” he asked softly.

“We can do it together, just us four. Or we could invite our other friends and show them what this holiday means to us,” you said softly.

“Really?” Jesse asked excitedly.

“Yes.”

“Gabe, could we do that?” Jesse asked.

“Of course,” Gabe smiled.

Jesse smiled at you both and grabbed the apple pie and walked into Gabe’s living room. You smiled up at Gabe, he kissed your lips softly. You both broke apart with a laugh when you heard Jack yell about Jesse eating all the apple pie. Gabe pulled you back to the living room to spend time with Jesse and Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, feel free to leave them and I'll answer them as I see them. Thanks again.


End file.
